Just a normal date
by Ibetailwhipin
Summary: Sonic has been having nightmares for sometime after they came back . Sonic just ignores them and goes on a date with Amy. They go to a secret spot then for a bite to eat. They meet an old friend and eat together. But when clown masked criminals (Payday characters) start to shoot up the place. When someone gets shoot what happens after the shot. M for language & maybe a lemon ;3
1. The nightmares

This story that takes place after project Mauler so if you haven't read the first one go back and read it NOW!

Sonic POV

"Sonic" I looked around in the inky black darkness, "hey who's there" I asked. "Sonic help me" I turned to see knuckles standing their. "Knuckles is that you" I said. "Sonic" he said, I ran towards him. I couldn't believe it he was alive. I was running when all of a suddenly body began to slow down, like all my limbs filled with lead. I saw a Mauler walk up behind him, my blood ran cold. "KNUCKLES" I yelled, too late it stabbed him in the chest. It lifted him of the ground and through him to the left of me. I watched in horror as his body began to dissipate until his body was gone. I looked up to see the Mauler lining up and it sprinted towards me mouth agape

I snapped out of my bed in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down my forehead. My breathing was raspy and my limbs were drained of all energy. I looked over at my clock and I saw it was 3:27 in the morning, man these nightmares have been getting more early in the morning. I walked into the bathroom up to the sink. I turned the cold water on and let it run for a little bit. After a few seconds I put my hand under the water and splashed some in my face. I did this three more times and turned the water off I dried my face off and looked into the mirror. Their were dark circles forming under my eyes, I looked like I had aged 20 years in a few days. I knew that I would not be able to go back to sleep so I decided that I would go to the gym and get back to my rehabilitation. After the explosion I went into rehabilitation and my teacher was Bunnie, an old but good friend. I grabbed my gym bag, my phone, and my car keys and I walked out the door.

I jumped into my car and called up Bunnie, it rang three times before she picked up her phone. "Ugh hello" she asked in her southern accent. "Hey Bunnie, its Sonic" I said. "Shug why are you callen me so early in the mornin" she asked. "I had a nightmare again and I can't sleep" I said. "Another one, Hun you should go talk to someone about it, this is the fifth time this week". "I know it's just it's just it's so personal I can't yet". "Hun you have to tell someone, what about your girlfriend". "Amy, I don't know" I said. I had driven about three fourths of the way there. I turned left and continued down the road, "so I'm guessing your not coming in right now" I guessed. "Listen Hun just because you can't sleep doesn't mean others don't sleep". I just laughed, "ok ok so I'll see you later" "bye Hun". I hung up the phone as I pulled into the gyms parking lot. Their were almost nobody here I pulled up as close as I could and stopped my car. I got out, grabbed my bag and walked into the front door.

"Hello Sonic" greeted Chip. He ran the gym ever since the time we had when I was a werehog. "Hey Chip just checking in" I said. He nodded and swiped my card into the computer and typed some keys. He handed me my card and I walked to the locker room. Man I thought I'm like the only one here man I got to get some sleep or find out why I can't stop these nightmares. I walked in and I put my bag down opened it up and pulled out my gym cloths. I put them on and threw my regular cloths into the bag. I put my phone in my pocket as I walked out to start my work out.

**Hey guys its a new story and new problems haha read and review thank guys :3**


	2. Getting something special

I started with weight lifting, I benched pressed 220lbs and did about 15 reps before I stopped to rest. I then moved on to the treadmill, I cranked it up to go as fast as possible without destroying the machine. I ran on that for about 30-40 minutes. I then went to the punching bag, I got in my stance and I threw my first punch. It moved it slightly but not enough, so I continued punching it thinking about what was going with my dreams. I thought about Knuckles and about how he had been stabbed in the chest. I punched as hard as possible and the bag went flying about 5-10 feet before it stopped. I was breathing hard and I had some sweat forming on my forehead. I grabbed a new punching bag and continued on that one. When it looked like there was sunlight outside I decided that I had done enough for now. I grabbed my water bottle a took a big drink of it. Damn I though I have my date with Amy today, I have to get something's to make the night the best ever. I rushed to the locker rooms and to my locker. I opened it up, threw my cloths on and put my others in the bag. I walked out of the locker room towards the front desk. I was about to leave when, "hey Sonic you ok". I turn to see Chip looking at me with concern. I just shook my head, "it's ok Chip, just going through some personal things nothing much" I ensured. He looked at me with a little concern, he just nodded and I walked out the door. I got in my car and turned out of the parking lot. I could hear my phone ringing, I looked down to see Tails face on the screen. I slide the arrow and put the phone up to my ear. "Yello" I said, "hey Sonic whats up" Tails asked. "Nothing just going to get something for my date with Amy". "What are you going to get?". "I'm going to get her a ring and get myself a ring". "Wow you are really going all out". "Yeah I just feel like I owe her for ignoring her all these years". "Sonic you probably don't have to". "Hey you know any good jewelry stores". "Yeah there is one on 32nd street". "Ok thanks Tails talk to you later". "Your welcome see ya" after that I hung up.

I turned on to 32nd and looked around for the jewelry store Tails was talking about. I found it at the far end of the street, I pulled up and got out of the car. I walked throughout the front door and their was a soft ding of a bell. I walked up to a display case and looked inside. I saw necklaces, rings, bracelets, and ear rings galore. "Can you help sir", I jumped at the question. I looked up to see a man wearing a dress jacket and a maroon tie. "Uh yeah you see I'm looking for a ring". "Oh say no more, when the hero Sonic the hedgehog asks for something I will show him the finest we have to offer" he said with glee. I was slightly confused, "wait wait wait the hero Sonic?" I asked. "Well yeah you are the one who stopped the Maulers from killing us all that Sonic right" he said. I just nodded I felt my sadness come back. "You do know they have a memorial for all the soldiers who died in the operation" he said. I looked up shocked, "really wow, ok so what have you got". He smiled and moved down to another display case I followed him over. I looked into the case and I saw dozens of rings. He pulled out one with a sapphire in the middle, "this piece shows of that a soft color can look dazzling" he showed off. I looked it over, "sorry but I just doesn't seem like her type" I said. He just nodded, he then pulled out one with a ruby in it. "This one shows a fiery color of a bright red ruby" he said. It looked like Amy, "maybe but I just want to look them all over". The clerk just nodded, I looked in to the case I saw many rings but none seemed to jump out at me. I was about to buy the ring before I looked over at another case. I saw a pure gold ring with no Jewel or crevasses(the rings in the game). I walked over to it and looked at it, I saw the clerk walk over to me. "You see one you like?" He asked, I nodded and pointed to the ring. "Ah" he said, he pulled it out and put it on the table. I grabbed it and examined it, "I love it, can I get two, one for me and one for my girlfriend" I asked. "Yes yes have one in stock for each gender I'll just need to size your finger" he said. I nodded and held out my hand, he wrapped a measuring tape around my ring finger. He wrote down a number and pulled away from me. "I will also need the size of your girlfriends finger" he said. I nodded and pulled out my phone. I went to Amy's phone number and pressed it, it rang about two times before she picked up. "Hey Sonic what are you doing" she asked. "Nothing just looking at some items that's all" I said. "Oh cool so why ya calling". "I was just wondering what was the size of your ring finger". "Um ok just give a second, (rustling, rustling, rustling) ok it's 2 inches ok". "Ok thanks baby". "Hehe welcome baby see ya (click)". I put my phone back into pocket, "what size is her finger" asked the clerk. I told him the number and went to the back room. He came back with two rings, "here are your rings" he said. "Thanks how much damage is done" I asked. He shook his head, "it is not every day I get a hero these are on the house" he said. "Wow thanks I hope to come back here to buy more jewelry" I said. "No thank you have a nice day", I nodded and walked out the door.

**haha it's getting good just wait for the next chapter R&R :3**


	3. A friendly game

I hope Amy likes the ring I thought. I walked over to my car, hopped in the front seat, and put the ring box in the console. I started up my car and drove off, I was on my way home when I got a text from Tails. I looked at it, 'hey Sonic you feel like playing some hoops'. I replied back, 'sure where and when'. I waited about three minutes before he texted me back. 'The park 1:10'. 'Ok see ya then', I put my phone back as I pulled into my drive way. I went inside my house to get my stuff. I grabbed my black and blue workout gloves, my sleeveless white shirt, and a protein bar for something to eat. I looked at the clock on my phone and it read 12:50. I snatched up my gym bag and headed out.

I reached the park about five minutes ahead of schedule. I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the peace and quiet. There was a slight breeze and it was a sunny day. I made it to the basketball courts to see Tails talking on the phone. He looked a little angry, he was raising his arms and yelling. He hung his phone up and sat down on the bench putting his head in his hands. I walked up to him "hey you ok" I asked, he just looked up at me. "Yeah just a bump in the road" he said. "What's up?", he just sighed "me and Cream are in an argument that's all". I looked at him, "hey lets play some hoops" Tails said. I nodded and put my bag down on the ground. I stood in the middle of the court, Tails came up with the orange ball. "You start buddy" I offered, he nodded and checked the ball to me. I threw the ball back and we started our game. He dribbled the ball for a little before he moved to my left. I shuffled in front of him and put my hands up. He shot the ball and it swished in the net. I grabbed the ball and moved up to the top. "So what were you guys fighting about" I asked as I checked it to him. He threw it back, "I wanted to hangout with her and she wanted to stay with her mom" he said. I spun around him and slammed the ball in the hoop. "So what did you do". I threw the ball to him, "I told her she should grow up and she got mad at me" he said, he threw the ball for a three pointer. I grabbed the ball and checked it to him. "So what kind of ring did you get?" Asked Tails as he tossed the ball back. "It was a pure gold ring with no jewels in it" I said as I shot the ball. It bounced of the rim and we wrestled for the ball. I came out on top and dribbled around to the three point line. "Wow sounds nice" he said I nodded. "what about the nightmares" Tails asked. I stopped and looked at him, "not good man I'm losing tons of sleep and I just can't stop them" I said. "Tails I might need some help know any place that sells sleep pills" I asked. He nodded and he told me about this place and we continued our game just chatting away.

**oh boy Sonics looking like he's looking for a way to stop the nightmares. Next chapter is going to be an Amy point of view. R&R :3 **


	4. I'm also getting something special

Amy's POV

It was 1:30 and I was out looking at stores in the mall. Was with Blaze and we were out shopping for some new clothes and a little something for Sonic. We walked in to a forever 21 and went to the the t-shirt section. I was looking at a small orange t-shirt when I got a text message. I look down to see Sonics name, I opened it up and read the text. 'Hey what are you doing', I replied 'just shopping with Blaze you?'. It was about two minutes until he texted back, 'are you buying clothes'. 'Yeah why?'. 'If you could buy a swimsuit that would be good because we are going some where we can swim'. 'Ok I'll get on that you want me to send you a pic of the swimsuit'. 'No I want it to be a surprise anyway I'll pick you up around 4:00 ish ok'. 'Ok see ya then'. I put my phone back into my pocket, Blaze looked at me with a grin on your face. "What" I asked, she just giggled "nothing". She went back to looking at shirts, I pulled out a sky blue t-shirt. "Oh that looks nice on you" Blaze said, I just blushed. I put that over my arm and went back to looking at shirts. "Hey do you think Silver will like this" I looked up to see her holding up an orange shirt. "Oh that looks faltering" I said. She laughed, "what am I saying Silver wouldn't even notice" she said. I shook my head, "he sees it he just can't admit it he's shy" I said. Blaze smiled, "So what did Sonic say" she asked. "He said I should buy a swimsuit for swimming" I said. "Yeeeaaaa this is going to be fun" she said jumping with glee. I don't know what I got myself into I thought. Blaze dragged me over to the dressing station. She left and came back holding about ten different bikinis in her hands. "How can you get those so fast?" I asked, I take a half hour just to find one. "I'm the greatest shopper ever" she said. She shoved me into a changing booth and threw the bikinis in too. I just blew me bangs out of my hair, I put them on the bench and pulled the first one off. I slipped out of my jeans and my red tee shirt, I then pulled off my bra and my c cup sized breasts fell out, I then pulled my panties down my legs and slipped them off. I then grabbed the first bikini on the top and slipped it on it was red. "Hey you got the first one on yet" Blaze complained. "Just hold on to your horses" I said, I then opened up the door to revile my body. Blazes jaw just dropped, I didn't realized that I was that good I thought. "So what do you think?" I asked, Blaze sat there for a little before coming out of her shock. "Honestly I think Sonic is one lucky son of a bitch" she said. I blushed, "I like it but it doesn't look your type try the next one" she said. I went back into the room and slipped out of the bikini and threw it aside. I looked into the mirror and examined myself, I really look good don't I. I pulled the next bikini of and put it on. I stepped out, "no try the blue one" Blaze said. I stepped back in and looked for the blue one, I found it at the bottom of the pile. I slipped it on and walked outside, "wow that looks amazing on you" Blaze said. I did a little twirl, "you think?", "absolutely Sonic will be all over you in that" she said. I just blushed, I put my new bikini and shirts on the bench and grabbed my clothes. I hope Sonic likes my new bikini I thought. I walked out and went to the front desk, "hello" the clerk greeted. "Hello" I answered, I put the clothes on the table. She scanned them and my total came out to be 20.67. Wow cheep, I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her. She swiped it and pressed some keys on the key bored. She handed back my card and bagged my items into a bag. "Would you like a receipt" she asked, I nodded and she handed me the slip of paper. I thanked her and walked out with Blaze. "So what next?" Blaze questioned, "how about a smoothie" I answered. "Sounds good to me" we walked over to the smoothie stand and ordered two small fruit smoothies. We took them and walked over to a table, "so are you going to get Sonic a gift of any sort" Blaze asked. "I want to but what to get is the problem". I looked around too see Shadow walking around the mall. "Shadow" I called, he turned and looked at me. He walked over to us and sat down. "Hey ladies whats up" he greeted. "Nothing much just shopping what are you doing" I questioned. "I was just looking around, talking with people, and eating some food" he answered. Blaze elbowed me and I looked at her. She darted her eyes towards Shadow and I took the hint, "Hey Shadow I'm looking for a gift for Sonic got any ideas". He thought for a moment, "oh I have just the thing" he got up from the table. "Come on you guys" he said, we just shrugged and followed him. He lead us to a jewelry store, "a jewelry store really?" I said. He pointed to a section of the store that sold watches. I nodded to Shadow and we walked into the store. We went right up to the watch section and looked into the display case. I saw many different kinds of watches, "see anything you like", I looked up to see a orange wolf smiling at me. "Uh yeah I'm just looking for a watch" I said. He nodded and pulled out a silver watch, it had the Roman numeral numbers around the watch. I looked at it and I knew it was the perfect watch. "It's perfect how much?" I asked he just smiled. "Well this is the best watch money can buy, it's going to be a little costly" he said. "Oh", "yeah your looking at about $1,000" he said. "I don't have that kind of cash" I said, "well I can give it to you for free" he said. "What's the catch", "no no catch, just my way of giving back to the people who saved the world" he said. I was a little confused, "your just giving me a $1,000 watch why" I questioned. He just shook his head, "you haven't here, they told your story about how you guys saved us all from the Maulers, saw your face and I could never forget your face so I recognized you when you walked in" he explained. I was just stunned, "so who's getting the watch" he asked. I was still shocked and Blaze answered, "for her boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog" she said slyly. "Oh the lucky hedgehog huh good for him" the wolf said. He handed me the watch and started to walk away. "Hey", he turned back at me, "what's your name I'll return the favor" I said. He smiled, "my name is Ace, Ace the wolf" he said. He then turned and walked over to a group of costumers. I turned to Blaze and she was just watching Ace, "hey Blaze you there" she snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah" she said, I looked at her and she just blushed. "Lets go we need to get you to your date" she said. I turned to Shadow, "go I'll check up on Sonic to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" he said. I laughed, "that's why I like him because of his stupid actions" I said. Shadow nodded and walked away, Blaze yanked my arm and dragged me to the parking lot.

**oh boy Sonics in for a surprise. See what happens next in chapter 5. R&R thanks guys :3**


	5. They made it

Sonics POV

It was almost 4:00 and I had gotten most of the things ready, I just needed to grab the my wallet and keys. I looked around, in the kitchen, bathroom, and the living room. I finally found it in my bedroom on my night stand. I grabbed them and began to walk out the door before something caught my eye. I looked at the mirror in my room, I saw a flash of red and I walked up to the mirror. It showed nothing in the room, I turned slightly and saw knuckles standing their. Under his eyes where black, he was all pale, he had a stab wound in his chest. My heart literally stopped, I spun around and saw nothing there. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing, I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Tails standing there with a confused look on his face. "Tails don't sneak up on me like that" I said. "Uh ok you were just standing there, I said your name but you didn't respond" he said. I just stood there, I looked down at my phone clock it said 3:50. "Oh shit Tails got to go" I said, I ran out the door and jumped in my car. I drove out of the drive way and down the street.

I pulled up into Amy's driveway and parked my car. I got out and walked to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited, about two minutes later Blaze opened up the door. "Hey Sonic", "hey Blaze, is Amy ready?" I asked. She smiled, "hold on just a second you can go sit on the couch" she then ran off. I just walked over to the couch and sat on it. I herd some walking around, some shuffling, and some pushing around. I looked at my phone I got a text from Tails, 'hey you at Amy's yet?', I replied 'yeah I'll text how it went later'. "Who ya textin" I could tell it was Amy's voice. I looked up and saw a stunning sight, Amy was standing there wearing a tight light blue t-shirt, short cut of jean shorts, her usual boots and headband, and she had a big smile on her face. I was frozen in shock, damn she looks amazing I thought. "Hey Sonic you ok?" I just nodded my head, I was still shocked. "Haha Sonics noticing your looks to" Blaze said. I snapped back into reality and shook my head. "So you ready to go" Amy asked, "yeah the cars outside" I said. She giggled and took my hand, we walked out to the car and got in. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. "Wow this is a really nice car Sonic" Amy admired, "yeah well you should be thanking Hunter for that (if you haven't guessed I'm Hunter)" I said. She giggled, "so where is this mysterious place we are heading to" she asked. I looked at her, "you'll see when we get there" I said. I pulled out a disk from the side compartment in the door. "What's that", I smiled "just some songs I have listen to over the years". I popped it in and went to track 3 (Drunk on you by Luke Bryan) it started the solo at the beginning. When it hit the lyrics I sang the song with the disk. "Cotton wood falling like snow in July, sunset riverside four wheel drive in a tail light, circle. Roll down the windows and turn it on up pour a little crown in a Dixie cup get the party, started. Girl you make my speakers go boom, boom. Dancing on the tailgate in the full moon, that kind of thing make a man go mmhhhhhmmm (ehhaha) your looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans, drip a honey on the money maker gotta be. The best buzz I'm ever going to find, hey I'm a little drunk on you and high on summer time" I sang. Amy stopped the disk, I turned to her and she was blushing and laughing. "What's so funny" I asked. "It's so cute when you sing and the song made me feel special" she said. I smiled as we pulled into the spot I was going too. "Wow this is the spot" Amy asked. I nodded and we got out.

**aw cliffhanger so what's the spot, is Sonic going crazy, and what's going to happen next. Find that out next chapter see ya later :3**


	6. A steamy start

It was a pond of water about 30 ft across, it was clear blue, and was about 75 degrees. I walked to the end of a dock and took a rock in my hand. I chucked it across the water and it skipped five times before it dove in the water. Amy chucked a rock and it skipped seven times. She looked at me smugly and I just smiled. "So you ready to swim" I said. "I thought you were scared of the water?" Amy asked, "I am but I try not to mind". Amy looked at me in disbelief, "hey where is your swimsuit" I asked. She snapped out of her shook and smiled. "It's under my cloths" she said, "cool so ready?". She just pushed me in two the water. The water shocked me when I fell in, I swam up to the surface for air. I gasped for as much air as possible as I came up to the surface. Amy was laughing her ass of and I just laughed along with her. I got out took of my jacket, shirt and jeans. I the ran and dived into the water. Even though the ponds small it is very deep. I came back up for air and turned to the shore and saw Amy and mouth fell open. She had a small light blue bikini on and was walking towards me. I felt a slight bulge begin to form in my suit. I blushed and covered it up as she walked to the end of the dock. "So do you like my swimsuit" Amy asked, I just nodded my mouth still hanging there. She giggled and swam out to me, "you want to see me out of it don't you" she said. I just nodded wide eyed and mouth still agape. She moved her mouth to my ear, "you can later" she whispered into my ear. I felt my bulge get a little bigger, she just smiled "someone looks a little excited" she said. I finally snapped out of my trace and just blushed. "Lets swim for a bit ok" I asked, she just nodded. I swam out to the middle of the pond and dove under the water. I swam down about 7 ft before I stopped and looked at my surroundings. Some fish were swimming by, there was some seaweed on some rocks, and Amy swam in from out of nowhere. She smiled and waved, and I made a silly face. She stuck her younger out at me. I swam over to her and held her tight up against me. She blushed and turned away. I put my finger under her chin and moved her face towards me. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I slowly brought my lips to hers and we kissed. I kissed her and she kissed me back I felt like I could do this forever. Until my lungs had no air in them, I pulled back and swam up to the surface. I broke the surface and gasped for air, Amy wasn't far behind. She was coughing and I swam over to her. "You ok I didn't take your breath away did I" I asked jokingly. "You know the answer to that" she said. "You wanna head back to shore" I suggested. She nodded and we moved toward the shore. When we got to land I pulled some towels out of the trunk and I tossed her one. She dried herself and laid out on the hood of my car. I followed her lead and lied down, "hehe I had a really good time" Amy said. I looked at her with a grin on my face. "Who said it was over" I said, "I was hoping to hear that" Amy said. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her. "Man that sunset looks so beautiful" I pointed out. The sky was lit up with orange, red, and pink colors and the sun was slowly sinking under the horizon. "Yeah it is" Amy agreed, I looked at her, her green eyes were so beautiful in this lighting. "Man I can never get over how beautiful your eyes are" I complimented. She blushed, "oh thank you" she said. I smiled and kissed her lightly, she then pulled me back in and we kissed stronger this time. I then started to push my tongue in to her mouth, she let it in and we danced our tongues around. We did this for a few minutes before we broke apart for air. She got on top of me and we kissed again. She then put her hand on my crotch and I stopped for a moment. "Who's excited now" I asked, "Still looks like you" she pointed out. I flipped her over and put my hand on her crotch, "guilty as charged".

WARNING LEMON IS GOING TO BEGIN!

I rubbed my hand up and down her pussy and she moaned. I could feel her start to get wet and went faster. "(Moan) oh Sonic ahh don't stop" Amy pleaded, "what ever you want" I said, she started to pull down my swim trunks down. My length came out and she just smiled. "You are ahh bigger than ooh I thought yes" Amy moaned. I just blushed as I put my finger into her pussy. "Ahh yes Sonic keep going" Amy moaned. I started to finger her as she screamed for more. "Oh god that feels so good" she yelled. I then moved my head down to her pussy and licked her clit. She moaned as she grabbed my head and pushed my face into her snatch. i started prodding my tongue into her wet hole. She screamed in pleasure as her fluids sprayed all over my tongue. I pulled it out and licked my lips. "Mmmm that tastes good" I said, "man I have never came that hard before I need to repay you for that" Amy panted. I pointed to my dick and she got the message. She took my semi erect cock and she started to jerk me off. I moaned as it began to grow, when it reached full length it was 10 inches long. "Wow that's huge I can't wait to get a taste of it" Amy said astounded. "Why wait" I smirked, she smiled and brought her mouth to my cock. She licked from the base of my dick to the tip. "Oh my god" I moaned, Amy smiled "oh you like that do you" she said. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of my cock and began to suck it. "Holy shit" I gasped her mouth was wet, smooth, and warm. She went slow starting with the first half, moving her head up and down. "Damn Amy I never knew you were so good at this" I moaned. Amy stopped sucking for a minute, "I learned from Rouge" she said. I knew it she would never be this good with out help I thought. She sucked half way down and just kept going. She got all the way to the base and held it there for a few minutes. "Ugh holy shit I'm close" I groaned, Amy just smiled with my dick in her mouth. She started to fondle my balls and move her head up and down. I sat there in complete bliss from all the pleasure that I was feeling. I felt my balls contract, "oh god here it comes" I yelled. She went all they way down and that's when I blew and boy did I blow. I felt the cum spraying out the tip of my dick, Amy happily drank all my cum until my balls were completely drained. I fell back onto the hood and panted. Amy laid down next to me, "so you want to go all the way" she asked.

END OF LEMON

"Not yet I want our first time to be special" I said. Amy nodded and laid back, I hugged her tight and I remembered that we were still naked. "Hey you want to go get a drink to clean out your dirty mouth" I asked. "Only if your buying" she said. I nodded and slid of the hood and grabbed my cloths. I slipped on my orange t-shirt with black sleeves, then my underwear and jeans, and then my jacket and gloves. I turned and Amy had on her outfit, "so where to" I asked. "To the small town it's on 56th and Lincoln" I nodded and we took of for the city

**Sorry this took so long and its going to start to get faster so R&R :3**


	7. A date turns deadly

Amy's POV

Sonic and I had just finished out little heat session, man Sonic can cum like a hose I thought. When he came he fired seven shots of cum down my throat I didn't think I could swallow it all. We were driving into the city when I got a text from Blaze. 'Hey what's happened so far' I opened up my text message center and replied back to her, 'a lot and there's still more to come'. I put my Phone back into my purse and turned back towards Sonic. He had his focus on the road but in the orange light of the street light he looked so amazing. "Hey what you staring at" he joked, I looked at him and smiled. "Just the luckiest man in the world" I answered. He smiled as he turned into the parking lot of the small town bar. He unbuckled and went around to the trunk. Wonder what's he's got back there I thought. I jumped out and walked over to him, he saw me and quickly slammed the trunk door down. I got a little curious as to why he slammed the trunk door so fast. "Hey you ready to go" he asked arm out. I took his arm and nodded. We walked up to the front door and went to the front desk. "Welcome how many tonight" the waitress asked. "Just two please" Sonic said. She nodded, "right this way" she said as she walked off. We followed her until she stopped at a booth. We sat down next to each other and the waitress left. I grabbed a menu of all the drinks. "Man I have never been to this place before" Sonic said. "I found it a while ago and saw it was a nice place" I said. Sonic smiled and looked down to his menu. "Amy the hedgehog", I look up to see it was Ace the wolf that had sold me the watch. "Ace it's nice to see you" I greeted, we shook hands and I turned to Sonic. "Sonic this is my friend Ace, Ace this is my boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog" I said. "Nice to meet you" Ace greeted "you too" Sonic said they shook hands and Ace took a seat across from us. "So Ace how do you know Amy" Sonic asked. Please don't tell him about the watch I thought. "Well her friend Blaze asked me to have a coffee with them at the mall, so I humored them and went with them, we drank and talked for a while and then I had to get back to work" Ace explained. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sonic. He had a concerned look in his eye, "cool so you weren't making a move on Amy were you" Sonic asked a little defensive. Ace held up his hands, "no way man I saw that Blaze was more into me and Amy told me about you so I knew immediately that she was off the market" Ace said in his defense. Sonic relaxed a little as he looked at the menu. "Hey guys are you ready to order" asked a waitress. "Yes can I have a Sam Adams please" asked Ace. She nodded and wrote that down on her little note pad. "Can I have a whiskey on the rocks" asked Sonic. "Of course and for you dear", "a Bud Light please" she nodded as she ran off. "So Sonic you go strong right out of the gate" Ace said. "Hell ya I need to get something strong and work my way down" Sonic said. Ace laughed and turned towards me. He gave me a look like 'give him the watch'. I shot him a 'in a minute' glare. He backed down and took a sip of his beer. I turned and faced Sonic, "Sonic I need to give you something" I said. He held up his hand "me first". He pulled out a small black box that was covered in velvet. He opened it up to show a plain gold ring sitting in the box. "Oh my god" I said covering my mouth. "Amy you are the best thing to happen to me and I have ignored you over the years so I thought I would give you something for all the times I had run off" he said. I took the box and pulled out the ring. I slipped it on my ring finger and I held up my hand to see. "Sonic you didn't have too" I chocked. He took my hands and looked at me. "Yes I do, you have always stood by me through thick and thin and without you I don't know what I would do with myself" he confessed. I felt a tier come to my eye. "Oh Sonic" I hugged him tightly with all the love I could. We let go, "ok my turn" I said. I got out the watch and placed it on the table. He picked it up and opened it. "Oh wow" he said, he pulled out the watch and looked at the face. "This is a beautiful watch Amy where did you find this" he said. I was about to speak but Ace interrupted, "she and her friends walked into my store and I showed them the best I had to offer" Ace explained. "Really you own a store cool Amy thank you for the watch its amazing" Sonic said. "I had to get you something for being an awesome boyfriend" I said. He hugged me and he whispered into my ear "you didn't have to thanks". We let go and I felt a buzz in my pocket, I pulled out my phone to see blaze on the screen. "Sorry guys I have to take this you guys don't kill each other ok" I said. "I'll try not" Sonic said giving a playful glare at Ace. He nodded and started to talk with Sonic about something about men things. I stepped outside and took the call. "Hey Blaze whats up", "nothing much you"."just hanging with Sonic", "oh cool did you give him the watch". "Yeah I did and guess what he gave me a ring", "your shiting me". "You wish hey where are you?", "I'm at a bar uh uh the small town". "Really so are we", "cool where are you guys sitting". "If you go to the front of the bar, you go to the right and down to the last turn to the left and we are the first booth as you turn", "ok you have anybody else there?". "Yeah Ace the guy from the jewelry store", "Say no more see at you table", "see ya". I hung up and walked back to the table. "So what did you guys talk about?" I asked them. Sonic smiled, "Ace here was telling me about a forrest in his back yard sound like an interesting place to go and like hike and camp" he said. Ace nodded, "if you guys want to go you can". "Maybe but we already have our own spot" I said. Sonic nodded and took another sip of his whiskey. "Hey you guys" Blaze greeted, Sonic waved and Ace just sat their. "I hope you don't mind if I come over here" she said. "Oh no your fine" Sonic assured. "Just going to take a seat next to this handsome man Ace right" she flirted. Ace just nodded looking incredibly uncomfortable. "So lets see this ring I have been hearing about" she said. I held up my hand and so did Sonic. "You got yourself a ring too?" I said in confusion. "I want one that matched yours because I wanted to show that we're going out" he explained. I just blushed as Blaze inspected them. "How the fuck could you afford this" Blaze said astounded. "The guy gave it to me for free because of stopping project Mauler" Sonic said. I nodded and turned to Ace, "does everybody know about that?" I asked. He nodded as he pointed to the television. We all turned our heads to see the tv. It as a news report about us, "it has been two weeks since the events of project Mauler and the heroes of this historic mission are finally getting some well deserved relaxation, but we must not forget all the lives lost during the mission men and women who had families, dreams, and a chance back to there old lives" the reporter said. I turned to Sonic and he had tears in his eyes. "Sonic whats the matter" I asked him. He just shook his head and buried it in his hands. I hugged him tight and he hugged tighter. "So how's Tikal?" I asked. He came back up tears still in his eyes, "they've been good, Tikal still misses Knuckles and jake needs a father figure so I've been a substitute for now" he said in a low tone. I nodded and turned to Blaze and Ace. "So Ace had you thought about hanging out with us more" Blaze said tracing her finger up and down his chest. He tensed up and started to sweat, "uh I um uh" he pulled at his collar. "So you don't like us" Blaze said with a sad puppy dog face. "No no no I like you guys its just I haven't had a good track record with friends so I'm just trying to keep you guys safe" he said. I got confused, Blaze just smiled and leaned up against him. "So what are you doing later?" She asked. "I'm working on a new prototype in my lab so I was going to get back to that". "Oh cool what are you building?" Sonic asked. "Um well I can't tell you because its for the military and its highly classified sorry" Ace said. "Oh keeping secrets are we Ace?" Blaze teased. He nodded and took a sip of his beer. I then herd a gun shot and everybody screamed. I turned to the front of the bar where four guys in clown masks were standing guns raised. "Everybody on the ground NOW!"

**hey guys I'm back, thinking about the next story, so shits starting so get ready R&R :3**


	8. Things get worse

Sonics POV

Everything was going perfect but these clown masked ass holes had to ruin it. We got down on the ground hands behind our heads. One of them with a American flag on his mask walked over to us. "Everybody listen up we don't want to hurt you but if you start causing trouble we will shoot you" he explained. There was a slight murmur through the people. "So I want all money, jewelry, and any valuables in the bags, Chains go check for a safe in the back" one of the masked men ran into the back of the bar. Two of the others walked around with a bag. They got to us, "put them in the bag" I refused to put my things into the bag. "Hey I said put your valuables into the bag" I still didn't. "Hey asshole I'm talking to you" he pulled me up and I got mad. I flipped around punched him in the throat, kicked him in the back of the knee and pushed him to the floor. The other guy aimed his gun at me, I pulled the gun forward, flipped it around me and pulled it put of his hands. I released the clip and the bullet in the chamber. I then through the gun on the ground, "we fight for real like men" I said. He nodded and held up his fists, I followed suit and began to attack. He blocked my first few punches and he then punched at me. I blocked it by putting my arm on the inside of his arm, pushing out, and punching him in the face. He went down like a bag of rocks. I grabbed his pistol and turned to everybody else. "Go get out of here" I ordered, they nodded and began to flood out of the bar. I herd police sirens and yelling outside, Amy walked up to me. "Sonic come on" she said. I shook my head "no I'm going to get the rest of these bastards" I said. "Sonic you don't have to do this" Amy pleaded. I shook my head and walked into the bar.

I went straight to the back to find the other two guys. I saw the a guy working on a drill. I snuck up in him and pointed my gun at him. "Hey you ass clown hands where I can see them" I ordered. He lifted his hands up and faced me. We stood there for a minute before he began to chuckle. I herd a click of a bullet being put into the chamber of a gun. I look to my left and I saw another clown masked guy pointing his rifle at me. "I'd put the gun down son" he said. I slowly placed the pistol on to the ground. "So your the funny guy who attacked my to partners huh" he asked. "You keep pointing that gun at me your gunna end up like them" I said. He just snickered, "yeah you see I don't think so we have a way to make sure you don't make any more trouble" he said. He pointed forwards and I turned and my heart stopped. The guy in front of me had Amy in his arms pointing a gun at her head. "Amy no you bastards" I whispered. "So we need a driver and as you have knocked out ours it seems you ow us" he explained. I bared my fangs and gave him a look of absolute hatred, "I'll take that as a yes" he then push me towards one of the exits. He lead me towards a white windowless van in the back. He pushed me into the driver seat and Amy was put in the back. I started up the van and drove off.

After about an hour we arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. The clown masked men pulled us out of the van. "Hey baby you look real nice" one of the men flirted. I tried to punch the asshole in the face but the American masked guy held me back. "You lay a finger on her I will personally escort you straight to hell" I spat at him. He just chuckled, we entered the empty room and stopped. I was shoved to the ground but not Amy. "Let her go" I yelled, the American flag guy leaned down into my face. "You are expendable, but your girlfriend she special we real so lonely and me and my friend need company" he explained. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARDS IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER" I screamed at them. They laughed as they got around Amy. They started to touch her, one caressed her breast while the other squeezed her butt. Amy moaned but she had a look of uncomfortableness in her eyes. I was getting so furious, I snapped the ropes around my wrists and ran at them. I tackled them into an old window and fell in to a store room. I got up and stomped towards them. One of the thugs looked up and aimed his gun. He fired a bullet in to my lung. I stopped and stood their, I pushed out the air and the bullet moved up my throat into my mouth. I held the bullet in my teeth and the guy looked at me in complete terror. I spat it on to the ground and continued to stomp towards him. He fumbled around with his gun, by the time he aimed it I was already next to him. I knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed his throat. I lifted him off the ground as he looked at me with complete terror, "hey buddy let me explain if you get me to angry well lets just say you are probably gonna die now the question is fast or incredibly slow and painful." I said. He gasped for air, "what was that fast" I said. He nodded, "it more sounded like slow and painful" he shook his head. I nodded and took his first finger, I broke it and he screamed in pain I broke the next and then the next and the next. After I broke his hands I moved to his arms, after I finished with his arms I moved to his legs. I then through him on the ground and he started to crawl away. "Hey buddy where ya going I'm just warming up" I joked evilly. He just continued crawling even with his broken leg I picked him up again. I started to choke him, he slowly started to die in my hands. I decided to end it I snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. The American flag thug started to get angry at him. I picked him up and through the window we fell through. I ran back up to the original room and saw that he was out cold. I ran over to Amy to see that she was crying on the ground, "Amy Amy, shshsh its ok I'm right her nobody can hurt you" I comforted. "They touched me like I was just a regular whore" she sobbed. "No no you are not a whore don't ever say that you are the most wonderful person in the world and nobody can knock down by any common street thug" I comforted. She just hugged me tight and I just sat there hugging her back. After 5 minutes we let go and started to walk away. Right then Ace and Blaze arrived with a bunch of cops. Blaze and Amy hugged and Ace walked up to me and talked with me. "So what happened" he asked. I told him the story and he nodded, "damn you are one lucky son of a bi" he looks to my left. "MOVE" he pushed me out of the way and the he got shot in the gut. He fell over and I looked at the American flag guy. He had a gun in his hand and was laughing. Officers grabbed him and the gun, I ran over to Ace. "Shit shit shit GET ME A MEDIC" I yelled. I put pressure on the wound as Ace started to cough up some blood. "Razor" he said weakly, "what no its me Sonic" I said. he squinted and said, "Sonic", "hey your going to be fine, GET ME A GOD DAMN MEDIC" I said. He placed a hand onto my shoulder, "Sonic take this" he slipped something into my hand. I looked to see it was the base of a deer antler, it had a coin in it and it was on a velvet string. I put it in my pocket and continued to put pressure on his wound. He started to close his eyes, I tapped his face to keep him up. "Hey Ace stay with me" I said. Two medics came over and pulled me away from Ace. "Shit Ace no Ace" I yelled, I struggled but was held back. "Put him under" the guy holding me said, the other medic nodded and pulled out a syringe. He put it into my neck and emptied its contents into my blood stream. I started to fell drowsy, I tried to crawl towards Ace but after my first reach I passed out.

**holy shit Ace had been shot, and who is this razor Ace mumbled find out next chapter :3**


	9. The aftermath

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw that I was in a hospital bed, I got up and walked out into the hallway. It was empty no doctors, patients or people anywhere. I then saw knuckles walk out into the hallway, he looked at me and started to walk away. I followed him, he turned a corner and I turned the corner and the door slammed in my face. I turned to my left and another door opened up. I followed that hallway until another door slammed in my face. I started to get freaked out, I began to jog to each door. After every door slammed in my face I started to run. I kept going doors shutting in front of me or around me. After what seemed like an hour of this I came upon two giant double doors. I knew something important was behind it, I pushed it open and walked in. It was dark and I couldn't see much. Then there was a bright flash in front of me, I shielded me eyes until the flash stopped. I opened them back up and saw a table in the middle of the light. I saw Ace laying on top of it, I ran towards him. I was so happy but then I saw Knuckles come out of the darkness with a knife. "No no no" I said, knuckles smiled and raised the knife over his head. I felt my blood run cold and my limbs grow heavy. He brought it down in to Aces chest and blood went everywhere. He ripped the knife up his torso into is neck and then pulled it out and sprayed blood everywhere. I watched as he started to walk over to me with the knife in his hands. He had a crazy smile on his face. He stopped, "you can't always believe that people are good" he said. He then plunged the knife in my stomach.

I shot up in a cold sweat, I was breathing rapidly and sweat was pouring down my face. I grabbed my chest as it heaved in and out, I saw that I was in a hospital bed and I got even more scared. "Sonic", I turned to see Amy slightly awake and looking at me funny. I was still breathing hard and my heart was going a million miles per hour. "What wrong" she asked, I shook my head and laid back down. I started to calm down and my breathing returned to normal. A doctor walked in and looked at me. "Oh so your awake how are you feeling" he asked. "Ok" I whispered, he looked at me in concern but he nodded. "You are quite the lucky man, with that bullet wound in your chest and those scratches your lucky to be alive" he said. "Where's Ace" I asked, he ignored me and looked back at his clipboard, "you should take some pain relievers and get plenty of rest" he said. I jumped out of my bed and walked over to him. "Where...is...Ace" I growled. He looked at me in fear, "he's down the hall but you can.." I ran off before he could finish his sentence.

I was running by nurse, doctors, patients, visiting family and friends. They looked at me in concern, "excuse me sir" a nurse said. "Out of my way" I pushed her around me. "Sir you need to stop" a man said. "Ugggghh" I pushed him away and just continued down the hall. When I reached Aces, room I burst open the door. Some nurses that were inside jumped through the roof. The turned and saw me standing in the door way. "Sir you need to leave he's not ready for visitors" on said. I just shook my head and continued forward. I then was held back by someone I turn to see that it's was Amy. "Let me go I have to see him" I said struggling. "You can't see him" Amy grunted, I was trying to surge forward but Amy had a good grip. "Let go" I said, the nurses looked at each other. "Sonic he's not awake" Amy said. "Doesn't matter" I strained. "Sonic he's in a coma" she shouted. My heart literally dropped, "what" I whispered. "He's in a coma Sonic, the gun shot hit his lung and he we t into a coma after they fixed him" she yelled at me with tears in her eyes. I just dropped to the floor, no not him not another one I thought. I doubled over and my eyes started to tire up. I started to sob as I got up. I ran up to him and saw him asleep in his bed. "God damn it Ace, why" I sobbed. Amy pulled me back and this time I didn't put up a fight. I couldn't believe that another friend close to me had just been shot. I was in denial, I was shaking my head and crying into my hands. Amy started to hugging me tight and I cried into her shoulder. "Why him, why not me, every time something bad happens that's suppose to happen to me happens to my friends" I sobbed. "Sonic don't say things like that" Amy comforted. I pulled back and looked at her tears streaming down my face, "no that guy wanted to shoot ME AND ACE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR WHAT?, TO BE PUT IN A HOSPITAL BED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG" I yelled. I sat down against a wall and put my forehead against my knees. I felt Amy sit down next to me and put a arm around me. "Sonic, ace saw that if you were shot that others would miss you a lot, but if he was shot nobody would miss him" Amy guessed. "Well he didn't count in me caring then" I sobbed. My head hurt from all my crying and my face was soaked. I looked at Amy and she had some tears too, "I'm cursed to have everyone close to me get hurt?" I asked. She just looked down, "no I think bad things happen but we must get past them and move on to the good things in life" she said. I nodded and got up and looked at her, "you know just what to say don't you" I said. She just shook her head, "I try hard" she said. I smiled and she smiled, "now may I escort you home" she asked arm out. I took her arm, "as long as you stay with me" I said. She smiled as we headed off to what was now our apartment.

**hey guys thanks for reading look out for my next story, will Ace come out of a coma, and maybe a new character or two thanks and see ya :3**


End file.
